


Sana Lang (Tayo)

by amolegere



Series: Queen!Rhian [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, Weddings, Zevwarden mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amolegere/pseuds/amolegere
Summary: Alistair and Surana marry after the Blight
Relationships: Alistair/Female Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Surana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Queen!Rhian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715812
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sana Lang (Tayo)

**Author's Note:**

> Sana Lang (Tayo) - I Wish It Were Us, literally "Hopefully (Us)"
> 
> Kind of a companion to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923433), but it's not necessary to read it.

Rhian waited expectantly for his answer.

Alistair furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you sure about this?”

“I talked it over with Anora. I think it could work. She said she’d be fine as the royal advisor. This way a Theirin can be on the throne and she still has a part in running things.”

“But you as queen?”

“It would be good. An elven mage in a powerful position? It would show that Ferelden is ready for reform.”

He crossed his arms. “Do you even know how Fereldan politics works?”

“Do you?”

“Not really, but probably more than you.”

“Then you can teach me!” Alistair suddenly became aware of her hand on his arm. And how warm her touch felt. “Plus, whatever we both don’t know, we can learn together.”

His heart leapt when she said together. They would be together. In a way anyway. He knew the wedding was only for political convenience. Maybe over time she would...he shook the thought out of his head. She was with Zevran and he’s a friend. He couldn’t think that way.

“Well?” she said. 

“Okay,” he said finally. He couldn’t resist those black eyes.

* * *

Alistair replayed the conversation in his head over and over. Maybe this was a mistake. He looked over to the right at his Uncle Teagan. He gave him a smile as if to say “you can do this”. Alistair wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and took a deep breath.

At that moment, Rhian walked through the doors of the main hall. Her black hair was up in a bun, with only her bangs and tiny wisps of hair framing her face. Attached to her hair was a veil that widened as it cascaded down to the floor. The dress, however, was obviously the centerpiece. It looked beautiful on her. It had translucent sleeves, shaped similarly to bells, that fell just short of her wrist. A piece of cloth, made with the same off-white fabric as her top, covered her shoulders and was fastened at the front with a brooch bearing the Fereldan crest. The skirt was almost as wide as she was tall. It was made with a dark blue fabric, in honor of the Grey Wardens, and had silver embroidery that shone whenever the light hit it. And with the sun lighting her from behind, she looked like an angel.

As she took her place next to him, Alistair noticed something glinting on her ear. A simple gold hoop. Zevran’s earring. He felt his spirits fall slightly. Of course she had worn it. Why wouldn’t she? They met eyes and Rhian gave him a small smile, which he returned. He tried to keep his focus on the Chantry Mother rather than the sinking feeling in his chest. As they finished saying their vows, Alistair almost waited for the kiss but then he remembered that they had agreed not to do it. He stuck his arm out and Rhian took it. They walked down the aisle. As they passed by, he pretended not to notice Rhian stealing a quick glance at Zevran.

He hadn’t been king for long and he was already tired of shmoozing with the nobles. Just as he thought was about to get a break, another one would come in, offer congratulations, and proceed with some small talk. He made a note to ask Uncle Eamon for tips on how to deal with this after everything was done. He quickly scanned the crowd for Rhian and found her just as Zevran was about to lean in for a kiss. He felt his heart skip a beat and he braced himself, but then she pulled away. He figured that she wanted to play it safe for now. He felt guilty for feeling relieved.

As the tension left his shoulders, an announcement was made for the couple’s first dance. Alistair made his way over to Rhian. He took her hand, leading her to the middle of the dance floor. Once there, he placed his other hand on her waist and they began to dance as the music started. He hoped that she couldn’t feel how clammy his hand was.

As they danced, Alistair couldn’t help but marvel how beautiful she looked in the glow of the candlelight around them. The way the light reflected in her black eyes reminded him of stars in the night sky. She was looking up at him and smiling. He felt like the luckiest person in the world to have such beautiful smile directed at him. He was warm all over. Alistair subconsciously began to lean closer but was cut short when the music ended and Rhian took her hand off his shoulder. He hoped no one had noticed. They both took their bow as the rest of the people clapped.

* * *

The goblet rang as the piece of bread landed easily inside. Leliana turned to Alistair and raised her eyebrows at him in challenge. He grabbed a piece of bread and got into position. Once he felt confident of his aim, he threw the bread with all his might. The two of them watched as the piece landed several feet past the target. Leliana raised her arms and cheered.

“Alright, you win,” Alistair said.

“Did you really think you could beat an archer on this?”

Alistair chuckled and shook his head. Just then one of the nobles, who was very visibly drunk, walked up to Leliana. They tried to strike up a conversation with her, only to pause for a moment and throw up on her shoes. Horrified, Leliana excused herself in order to clean up. As she walked away, the noble followed behind her apologizing profusely. Alistair got up and started to walk around, weaving through the rest of the drunken nobles. It was the first time he had a break all day. Eventually, he passed by an archway that led out to a balcony. 

There, he found Zevran and Rhian together. They had their arms wrapped around each other and were swaying slowly to the music still playing from the inside. Alistair found himself wishing that it was him dancing with her in the moonlight instead. Just then, they shared a kiss. Though they couldn’t see him, he still felt guilty for walking in on such a private moment. He turned around to make his way back to the main hall as they began to talk. But as he walked, he couldn’t help but overhear Zevran’s words: “Te amo.”

Alistair’s heart dropped for what felt like the thousandth time since Zevran joined their party more than a year ago. It didn’t take a genius to know what that meant. Or to know that Rhian would never feel that way about him.


End file.
